Starlight
by KkKobato0o
Summary: Emily Johnson, una chica con un misterioso pasado, con grandes poderes y grandes habilidades,que pasa cuando le piden que se integre al equipo de Justicia Joven? podrá enfrentar sus miedos? la suerte esta de su lado? no se pierdan esta gran aventura
1. Chapter 1

**DC NO ME PERTENECE! PERO LA HISTORIA SI xd ASI QUE NO COPIEN! **

Antes que sonara el despertador y marcara las 9:00 am lo apague.

-Bien justo a tiempo- dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

Hola me llamo Emily Johnson soy una chica de 14 años que vive en Gotham City, mido 1,67, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, mis padres Christina Johnson y mi padre Daniel Johnson son grandes aventureros, por eso, vivo con mi tío ya que ellos viajan por todo el mundo y dicen que soy muy pequeña para ir junto a ellos.

Me levante rápido, me fui a bañar y vestirme para después ir a la sala. Me encontraba con una camiseta de rallas horizontales blancas y negras, junto con unos shorts y unas converse negras.

-¿Tío?-

Mientras lo buscaba me topé con una nota que decía lo siguiente:

**Emi,**

**Me iré a trabajar con unos amigos, cuídate te quiero mucho y te traeré un regalo.**

Cuando leo esa parte ruedo los ojos, es un mentiroso.

**Te deje dinero en la mesa, llegare tarde pero quiero que estés en casa a las 10.**

**Tu tío más querido.**

**PD: Si encuentras recibos de botellas de alcohol no son míos son del vecino.**

Como sea, él es mi Tío Mario el hombre más mentiroso, alcohólico e irresponsable que he conocido, como es la única familia que me queda (ya que de los demás no sé nada) así que tomo mi cargo, me deja hacer todo lo que quiero, paso sola en casa todo el tiempo.

En otras palabras he estado sola la gran parte mi vida mientras todos los de mi alrededor me mienten y me tienen secretos, pero ellos no saben que tengo unos que los supera y que es solo mío, no soy una chica común, tengo poderes, controlo los cuatro elementos, puedo mover cosas y tengo mi lado espiritual muy abierto que me hace ver cosas que las demás no.

Me senté en mi sillón y prendí la televisión.

-Es hora de hacerme el desayuno-

Coloque agua en la tetera y levitándola la deje en la cocina e hice sonar mis dedos para que se prendiera el fuego, tener esta clase de poderes hace tu vida mucho más fácil.

En la televisión están dando noticias.

**En ultimas noticias un monstro estuvo en Central City destrozando todo a su paso, pero aparecieron los integrantes de la liga y tuvieron todo bajo control, nuevamente hemos sido salvados por la liga de la justicia.**

-Son unos héroes- digo para luego apagar el televisor.

Después de comer, tome el dinero y salí del departamento y me fui a donde voy todos los días, al café ''Umbroken''. Es mi lugar favorito ya que puedo estar tranquila pensando y escribiendo.

-¡Hey! Emily, hoy vienes más temprano-

- Así… lo que pasa es que mi tío no estaba en casa y aproveche de venir, ¿acaso ya te hartaste de mi Cris?- le dije.

-Nunca podría- dijo mientras me da una sonrisa.

Él es Cristian Smith, es un chico de 22 años y es como mi hermano mayor, es una de las pocas personas que me han apoyado, por eso es tan importante para mí.

-¿Lo de siempre?-

-si lo de siempre- le respondo.

-entonces sale una limonada y una manzana roja- se dirige a la cocina.

Mi vida es muy aburrida siempre es la misma rutina, de lunes a viernes voy a mi escuela que es solo en la mañana, después de clases me dirijo al café y estoy ahí hasta las 10 de la noche, y luego me voy a mi casa, los Sábados y los Domingos me dedico a componer junto a mi guitarra y ayudo en el café.

De repente se escucha una explosión en la calle, me paro rápidamente y salgo del local para ver qué pasa, lo primero que veo es a un chico con un traje amarillo y otro con una capa negra y uniforme rojo con amarillo inconscientes en el suelo.

-Les dije que no podrían contra mí mocosos- dice un mono… ¿parlante?

-Déjalos tranquilos simio parlante- ¿he, Por qué? Estúpida como puedes decir eso.

- A no sabía que tenían una amiguita, niña respeta a tus mayores- se acerca a mí y yo asustada sin darme cuenta levanto la tierra haciéndolo chocar, lo levite y lo lleve a una fuente y cuando me iba a atacar lo congele.

-Ahh- suspire tirándome al suelo cansada cayendo inconsciente.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a un joven de tés morena examinándome, yo me asuste y rápidamente me aleje de él.

-Tranquila, veo que ya despertaste, soy Aqualad- me dice estirando su mano.

Yo solo lo veo y lo dejo con la mano extendida y sin decir nada doy un paso atrás.

- tranquila no te hare nada - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Algo en mi me dijo que no era mala persona, así que me hacer que a él y junte mi mano con la suya.

-Emily Johnson, un gusto, me podrías explicar ¿dónde estoy y como llegue aquí?- le pregunte más tranquila.

-Bueno, por lo que se te desmayaste y por esa razón te trajimos aquí, bienvenida al Monte Justicia-

-Gracias-** creo**

-Canario negro te está esperando, ven yo te llevo- me dijo abriendo la puesta de la habitación y yo sin decir nada lo seguí.

**No tengo claro si lo que va a pasar es bueno o malo-** suspiro- **me duele la cabeza. **

**Notas Autora: Hola! Emm bueno esta es mi primera historia de Justicia Joven, quiero aclarar que esta historia se sitúa un año después de la primera temporada Robin ( Richard Grayson) tiene casi 15 para que se vayan guiando xD **

**Bueno ¿Reviews? :D**

Un beso

**Kobato.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Justicia Joven no me pertenece pero la historia si así que no copiar ._. **

Caminamos unos minutos y llegamos a una gran puerta negra, Aqualad la abrió y pude ver sentada a una hermosa mujer rubia.

-Hola soy canario negro, me podrías decir tu nombre- me decía mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Soy Emily Johnson, mucho gusto- y me hizo un gento para sentarme al frente suyo, así que me senté.

-Emily, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso?-

-Bueno, pues recuerdo que estaba en el café de un amigo, de repente escucho una explosión, no quería ir, pero algo me dijo que lo tenía que hacer, vi a dos chicos inconscientes y perdí el control, en cuestión de segundos estaba frente un gran mono, gorila o lo que sea y hablaba, no sé por qué no me asuste, otra persona lo haría…- ella me miraba serena y escuchándome paciente- él me quería atacar pero antes que lo hiciera…- suspire-utilice mis poderes y quede inconsciente supongo- ella me da la confianza para contarle sobre mis poderes, no sé por qué**- **

-Lo entiendo, ¿me podrías decir qué clase de poderes tienes?-

- Controlo los cuatro elementos, levito cosas y tengo una gran conexión con el lado espiritual- le dije un poco incomoda-es obvio que estoy incomoda es la primera persona a la que se lo digo-

Ella siguió preguntándome otras cosas como que edad tengo, con quien vivo y un poco de mi familia.

-Entonces ¿no eres feliz con tu tío?-

- Si le soy sincera… no, no soy feliz, me deja hacerlo que quiera pero extraño a mis padres, me cuesta admitirlo pero es verdad, hace mucho que no los veo y a veces siento como si estuvieran… estuvieran muertos pero después me doy cuenta que no es así y no quiero extrañarlos- le decía seria mirando el suelo.

-pequeña, aun eres una niña, es obvio que extrañas a tus padres, no te tienes que tratar así, más tienes unos excelentes poderes, no mereces lo que pasas, pero nadie tiene una vida perfecta...-

-Tiene razón, muchas gracias- la mire y le sonreí.

***En otra parte del Monte justicia***

- ¿Ya despertó? - pregunto un pelinegro con un antifaz que se encontraba sentado junto a Flashkid.

-Si ya despertó, se encuentra ahora con Canario Negro- contesta Aqualad.

-Me alegro, nos tenía preocupados- dice el colorino

Se abre la puesta y se ven entrar las chicas del equipo, Artemis, M'gaan, Zatanna y Rocket.

-¿Ya despertó la niña?- Pregunto Zatanna.

-Si ya despertó- le contesto Flashkid.

***Volviendo con Emily y Canario Negro***

-Me alegro que estés mejor, me gustaría que seas mi protegida y te unieras a los Chicos, ¿qué te parece? La liga te puede ayudar a que controles tus poderes-

Me sorprendí – esto es muy repentino, lo tendría que pensar- y me paro de mi asiento.

-Está bien piénsalo con calma- me dijo.

-Esperen deben ser mas de las 10, mi tío me va a matar-me tengo que ir, gracias por todo- le digo y salgo corriendo de la sala lo primero que veo es un gran pasillo, corrí lo más rápido que pude y me encontré con una puerta de metal y junto a ella estaban un grupo de chicos y entre ellos estaban los de antes, solo seguí corriendo.

-Oye no podrás sal….- me dice el chico de capa y antifaz y antes que terminara de decir algo, con mis poderes partí en dos la puerta de metal y antes de saltar al mar me despedí con un ''lo siento'', tengo que volver antes que mi tío llegue, o si no él puede hacerme cosas que no quieren saber.

Cuando salí del agua, me seque con mi poder del viento y con el mismo me impulse para ir más rápido.

**-EN EL MONTE JUSTICIA-**

**-**Qué pasa con esa chica- decía Wally.

-No lo sé pero tiene unos poderes sorprendentes- dice Artemis mientras veía el daño de la puerta de metal.

-Pero ¿cómo pudo romper la puerta? Ni siquiera la toco- dice Rocket.

Todos se vieron confundidos hasta que llega canario negro.

-Tiene el poder de los cuatro elementos-

-eso explica esto- dijo Robin con una sonrisa burlona apuntando la puerta.

- No te burles Robin, arreglare la puerta y tú me ayudaras- dice apareciendo Tornado Rojo.

El peli-negro suspira y se va donde tornado roja resignado.

-¡Ja! viejo, tienes mala suerte- le dice FK a Robin.

-Tú también ayudaras Flashkid- le dice Tornado Rojo.

El Velocista resignado se acerca donde ellos.

-Mira quien tiene mala suerte ahora- le dice Robin.

-Cállate semáforo- le decía mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza y Robin lo miraba feo.

-Bueno, bueno- decía Aqualad- ¿se unirá al grupo?-

-Dijo que lo pensaría, chicos ¿tienen algo que hacer mañana en la noche?- Dijo Canario Negro.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Tengo que avisarle a Conner, el ahora esta con Superman- dijo M'gaan con una sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Pregunta Zantanna.

-En realidad no, solo quiero llevarlos a un café- dijo finalmente Canario Negro para irse a la sala con una sonrisa misteriosa.

**Notas Autora: Holaa! Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios :33, espero que les esté gustando, Los capítulos son cortos :l, pero más a delante hablan más largos, les quiero hacer unas preguntas:**

**¿Quieres que Emily tenga alguna pareja? **

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo colocare una canción que cantara Emily en el café, Cual les gustaría? Estaba pensando en una de Demi Lovato, Avril Lavigne, Paramore o Taylor Swift… xd Bueno díganme en comentarios acepto quejas y bueno todo :D.**

**Cuídense, los quiere**

**Kobato**


	3. Capitulo 3

**YOUNG JUSTICE NO ME PERTENECE! Es de DC COMIC Y WARNER BROS. PERO LA HISTORIA SI ASI QUE… NO AL PLAGIO C: **

Y aquí estoy preparándome para la presentación de esta tarde, en el café es tarde de música, así que ayudo a la familia de Chris cantando algunas canciones o como guitarrista, hoy cantare con el grupo mi amigo.

-Hola Emily, volví del trabajo- escuche a mi tío llegar a casa y salgo de mi cuarto para saludarlo.

-Hola- le digo seria, si soy muy fría con él, pero tengo mis razones ¿no?

-Ningún, '' ¿cómo te fue?'' o, '' ¿qué bueno que volviste?''- suspira- últimamente has estado muy rara pequeña-

Siempre he sido así tío-le sigo frunciendo el ceño- pues otra cosa es que estés pendiente de otras cosas y no te hayas dado cuenta de ello-

-Eres inteligente, ¿harás algo hoy?- Esto es raro, ¿desde cuándo se preocupa por mí?

Pues iré al café esta tarde… ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto extrañada.

-Pues quería ver la posibilidad de acompañarte- me dijo con una carita de cachorro, yo solo suspire diciéndole- está bien supongo, pero no te pases con las copas- le sonreí un poco.

-Lo prometo- me dice alegre.

¿Sera posible que mi tío este cambiado? Sentí un poco de esperanza y felicidad, solo espero que perdure.

I think I'd have a heart attack…..

-Disculpe Tío me están llamando- sin escuchar su respuesta salí corriendo a mi cuarto y conteste el teléfono.

_-Hola, ¿Emy?-_

-¡Chris! Hola ¿Pasa algo?-

_-No realmente solo quería confirmar si venias o no_-

Tranquilo si iré, necesito relajarme- Si relajarme desde esa vez en la cual me desmaye no he estado tranquila.

-Muy Bien te espero en una hora.

-Nos vemos- le digo y corto la llamada.

-¿Sales con ese chico?- pregunta mi tío apareciendo en mi puerta.

Yo tome una almohada y se la lance, él la esquivo y me miro espantado- No tenías que ser tan agresiva-

-Es muy mayor, es más… ¿tú qué sabes?- le digo enojada- me terminare de arreglar, tenemos una hora-

-Está Bien, iré a un supermercado, faltan algunas cosas para la casa, te veo en el café- él no dice nada más y sale.

Yo solo suspiro y me tiro a mi cama, mi vida es un laberinto sin salida, ayer estuve en el ''monte justicia'', le confié por primera vez a alguien mi preciado secreto y me ofreció unirme a su equipo de grandes héroes y ¿yo como se lo pago? rompiendo una puerta y huyendo mientras estaba aterrada, si mi tío no me encontraba en casa…., por suerte llegó tarde y no tuve problemas.

Lo único que quiero es despejarme, pero lo he pensado y en un momento consideré tomar la oferta, pero después me da miedo no ser aceptada.

Bueno prefiero dejar esto para después tengo que estar concentrada esta tarde.

Tome mis cosas y salí de casa, fui a la parada y tome un taxi para ir donde se encontraba el público.

***Monte Justicia***

Los chicos se encontraban con ropa casual junto con canario negro.

-¿Esto es un tipo de misión?- pregunto el chico maravilla.

-Se puede decir que en esta misión la meta es divertirse, iremos a un café-

Todos se miraron extrañados y partieron al misteriso lugar.

***Volviendo con Emily***

Me fui a la puerta trasera del café y me encontré con Chris.

-¡Emy! Qué bueno que ya llegas- se acerca y me abrasa y yo a él.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- le pregunto.

-Si vamos al escenario- me toma de manos, pero antes que entrara me solté y me miro extrañado

-¿Has visto a mi tío? Dijo que iba a venir- dije con esperanza, el solo niega con la cabeza.

-O- le digo decepcionada, como dije antes, él es un mentiroso, no tiene remedio.

-Emi…-

-Como sea, ve a presentarme- le digo con una sonrisa forzada, yo sé que me iba a decir algo para reconfortarme, pero no estoy para darle lastima a alguien, ahora no.

Escuchaban las palabras de mi amigo diciendo ''Les dejamos a mí mejor amiga o como todos la conocen Starlight''

Solo fui a tomar mi puesto es el escenario junto a mi guitarra mientras todas las luces están apagadas.

-Esta canción se llama 'I'm with you '' espero que les guste- dije para luego empezar a tocar el intro de la canción con mi compañera (la guitarra).

**I'm standing on the bridge****  
****I'm waiting in the dark****  
****I thought that you'd be here by now******

**There's nothing but the rain****  
****No footsteps on the ground****  
****I'm listening, but there's no sound******

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?****  
****Won't somebody come take me home****  
****It's a damn cold night****  
****Trying figure out this life****  
****Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new****  
****I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you****  
****I'm with you******

**I'm looking for a place****  
****I'm searching for a face****  
****Is anybody here I know****  
****Cos nothing's going right and****  
****Everythings a mess****  
****And no-one like's to be alone******

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?****  
****Won't somebody take me home****  
****It's a damn cold night****  
****Trying to figure out this life****  
****Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new****  
****I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you****  
****I'm with you******

**Oh, why is everything so confusing****  
****Maybe i'm just out of my mind****  
****Yeah Yeah Yeah****  
****Yeah Yeah****  
****Yeah Yeah****  
****Yeah Yeah****  
****Yeah******

**It's a damn cold night****  
****Trying to figure out this life****  
****Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new****  
****I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you****  
****I'm with you******

**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new****  
****I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you******

**I'm with you******

**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new****  
****I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you******

**I'm with you****  
****I'm with you.**

Escuche los aplausos y palabras como ''eres la mejor'', ''queremos otra'' y muchas más, pero yo solo dije un gracias y me retire del escenario.

Notas Autora: uff quedo largo, les gusto? La canción se llama I'm with you deAvril Lavigne , esa canción me encanta y Avril es mi cantante favorita… por que no colocarla en mi fic? C: y aquí esta xd bueno los capítulos serán cortos… ya que estoy en la escuela y no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir u.u.

Muchas GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS SUJERENCIAS :D

PD: Sé que dije que actualizaría cada dos semanas los Domingos… pero no puedo este domingo, por eso lo hago ahora :D Reviews? :D

Los Quiere. Kobato.


	4. Capitulo 4

**YOUNG JUSTICE NO ME PERTENECE! Es de DC COMIC Y WARNER BROS. PERO LA HISTORIA SI ASI QUE… NO AL PLAGIO C: **

-¡Hello Megan! Canta hermoso - decía Miss Martian.

-Si es cierto- decía Superboy abrasando a Miss Martian.

- Oye bebe, ¿quieres que pida algo para ti?- le dice Wally a su novia.

-mmm, una soda- la joven arquera le responde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo pediré un pastel de fresas- dijo Canario negro

-¡Yo también quiero uno!- dijeron Zatanna y Robin al mismo tiempo.

-Y yo quiero un café ¿y tú Kaldur?- decía Rocket.

- Lo mismo- decía el atlántico con una sonrisa.

-Aún tengo una duda, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?- le pregunta Robin a su entrenadora.

-Bueno pues la chica que estuvo en el Monte Justicia trabaja aquí- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Esperas que ella acepte entrar al equipo espiándola?- dice Aqualad serio.

-No es eso… también me dijeron que los pasteles en este lugar son fabulosos, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- dice la rubia sonriente para romper el ambiente tenso que se había creado- ¿no lo han pensado? Con sus poderes no nos conviene que este sola por las calles, la ''Luz'' se entera rápido de las cosas y no queremos que ella este como nuestra enemiga, ¿o sí? También ella necesita ayuda, aún no sabe controlar sus poderes del todo bien-

Los chicos comprendían lo que decía, si pudo romper una de las puertas del Monte Justicia significa que no tiene poderes inofensivos.

-¡Oigan! Yo aún no pido nada- dice Wally- quiero un trozo de cada pastel de la carta y cuatro sodas- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Amigo… ¿cómo piensas pagar todo eso?- le dijo su mejor amigo.

-Para eso estas tu bro…, después te devuelvo el dinero- le miraba con una sonrisa suplicante al joven maravilla, el solo acepto resignado-

-Robin… estas consiente que no te lo devolverá… ¿cierto?- decía Artemis con una sonrisa.

-Artemis si sumo todo lo que este sujeto me debe seria multimillonario- dijo el petirrojo.

Todos de rieron ante tal comentario.

***Tras el escenario* **

-¡Me encanto tu canción Em*!- le decía Chris- ¿me puedes hacer otro grande favor?- le decía mientras la miraba con ojos de cachorro.

-Claro- ella se reía por tal gesto.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a servirlas mesas? Hoy llego un chico nuevo y necesito que alguien lo entrene y yo no puedo, ya que tengo que ayudar en la cocina- ella solo lo miro interrogante, él se acercó a su amiga - ese chico- le dijo apuntando a un joven de su edad de cabello castaño, un poco más alto que ella y ojos ámbares.

-Claro… lo hare-

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero?- le dijo su amigo.

-Ya he perdido la cuenta- ella contesto riendo y se acercó al chico nuevo.

***Emily***

-Hola me llamo Emily y seré tu profesora en este trabajo- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ho-hola, yo me llamo Daniel Lawrence- al parecer es tímido.

-oye… no te voy a morder o algo así, si eso crees- le dije y me reí por la cara que puso, entre asombrado y jocoso.

-lo siento, es solo que eres la chica que canto hace un momento, ¿no?, me encanta tu voz me recuerda a las luces estelares- me dice con una sonrisa.

-¿luces estelares? Es extraño pero a la vez muy lindo… así que gracias- le respondo.

Él se ríe- me has caído bien Emily, ojala lleguemos hacer grandes amigos-

-espero lo mismo- le seguía sonriendo, este chico tiene algo diferente a los demás… no sabría describirlo, pero es agradable- bueno empezaremos llevando los pedidos, tu encárgate de las mesas del lado izquierdo y yo las del derecho-

-Claro- me responde.

-Emily la mesa once está esperando que la atiendan- me dice el sr Smith (el Padre de Chris)

-Voy- me acerque a la mesa que me indicaron.

Bueno creo que ya les dije que tengo un gran poder espiritual… gracias a eso cuando vi a las personas de la mesa los reconocí muy rápido, así es con ropa casual estaban los que me recogieron cuando estaba desmayada y junto con sus demás compañeros.

-No puede ser- dije en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?- me dijo la mujer rubia o como la conocemos ''Canario negro''.

-No nada importante- Disimula Emily- ¿Qué pedirán?-les dije con una sonrisa, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible.

**- Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad-**

-Mario… te dijimos que si no nos pagabas habían consecuencias, pero no nos hiciste caso- decía un hombre mientras veía a un cuerpo en el suelo con un charco de sangre.

**-Volviendo al café- **

Algo pasa estoy segura, me siento muy mal -Sus pedidos estarán listos en unos…- de repente me llegan a mi cabeza imágenes de mi tío en el suelo inconsciente en un tipo de callejón y lleno de sangre-

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Kidflash y todos me miraron con cara de no entender nada.

Simplemente salí corriendo donde mi tío, no me detuve cuando Chris me pregunto que me pasaba, ni cuando los chicos que se pasaban como civiles me siguieron tratando que no me diera cuenta, yo solo pensaba en que pasaba con mi tío y quería llegar lo más pronto posible junto a él.

**Notas de Autora: CHIN! CHIN! :OO Les gusto? que opinan? Como voy con este Fanfic? Déjenme sus comentarios :D Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO! *-* ESTE CAPITULO SE LOS DEDICO :3 **

**Kobato **


	5. Capitulo 5: Bienvenida Parte 1

**YJ no me pertenece si no a DC COMICS *-* pero la HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE ASI QUE NO COPIAR! C: **

¡Tío!- lo primero que vi fue a un hombre mirándome con una sonrisa y mire a su sado, él… mi tío. ..En el suelo… muerto, estaba muerto, no aguante y solté lágrimas de desesperación, tristeza, enojo y muchos otros sentimientos mesclados.

-Lo pagarás lo juro- murmuré y sin controlarme hice que las rocas se levantaran y fueran a dirección del sujeto.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- grito y salió corriendo.

-¡No escaparas!- y cada vez controlaba más rocas que iban a su dirección.

A él solo le llegaron algunos de mis ataques, estaba herido y en el suelo, lo iba a aplastar pero algo me detuvo, una fuerza detuvo mi roca y la arrojo lejos, el sujeto aprovecho de escapar, yo ya no pude más me fui corriendo donde mi tío, lo abrasaba y lloraba en su pecho, no lo puedo creer… esto es injusto.

Se escucharon unos pasos detrás y supe que eran los jóvenes justicieros.

-Lo siento...- dijo Robin.

-Váyanse quiero estar sola- les dije aferrándome más al cuerpo de mi tío, No puede estar pasando…

-Oye…- escuché a Artemis, se acercó a mí y me abraso- sé que no te conozco pero…- no la deje seguir, la abrace mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerzas.

**- Starlight - **

-Gracias por ayudarme a pagar todo…- le dije a Canario Negro mientras veía el ataúd.

-Quería ayudar… y llámame Dinah- me sonrió un poco.

-Gracias- solo la mire, no podía sonreír, estaba muy triste como para hacerlo, él fue una persona muy quebrantada en todos los sentidos, pero era mi tío y estaba cambiando… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la vida puede ser tan cruel? Yo solo quería tener una vida ''normal'' aun que estaba consiente que nunca lo lograría… ya que no soy normal, pero era un sueño imposible de alcanzar y aun mas ahora.

-Emily- la voz de mi mejor amigo se izó escuchar en el lugar, me acerque a él y lo abrace y él también lo hizo… me dio esos abrazos que solo él sabía cómo me gustaban- eres fuerte nunca olvides eso- me dijo.

Esas son las únicas palabras que me hicieron sentir mejor, ya que todo el día he escuchado como he dado pena a las personas con comentarios sobre mí como: Pobre niña ahora que se ira a un orfanato, sus padres la dejaron sola y su tío murió que hará y cosas por el estilo.

He pensado bien mi decisión.

-Chris… ¿me esperas unos minutos?- le dije rompiendo nuestro abraso.

-Claro pequeña-

Le sonreí y me acerque a Canario Negro… ella solo me miro preocupada.

-Me uniré al equipo- le dije con la mirada firme y muy seria- supongo que no tengo muchas opciones en mi situación… pero quiero superarme y hacer justicia la muerte de mi tío y no solo su muerte si no quiero evitar que otras personas pasen por lo que yo- ella me miro sorprendida- no me quedaré de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ahí asesinatos en la ciudad- después de escuchar mis argumentos, sonrió y me estiro la mano, la recibí y me dijo:

-Bienvenida al equipo- yo sonreí- ¿ya has pensado en un nombre?-

-Pues… algo así- le conteste.

**-Starlight-**

-Como creen que estará la chica…- dice Wally abrasando a Artemis.

-Ojala que este mejor que ese día… se veía destrozada- dijo Zatanna.

Robin se encontraba en el sofá junto con Connor y M'gan ellos no decían nada y estaban acariciando a Lobo, solo pensaban lo sucedido.

-¿Han visto a Kaldur?- pregunto Rocket.

Todos negaron

-Tuvo que ir con Aqualad a una misión- contesto Tornado Rojo- los veo muy deprimidos a todos, no pueden recibir a su nueva compañera en ese estado-

-¿Nueva compañera? Eso significa que ella se unirá al equipo?- preguntaba Mis Martian.

_Black Canary_[9]

_Starlight-S-0-1 _

-Han llegado- les dice Tornado Rojo.

Todos van corriendo a la entrada donde ya se encontraba su mentora y consejera junto a la castaña, que se encontraba con un pantalón verde militar, junto con una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

-Chicos les presento a su nueva compañera… Starlight- les dijo Canario Negro.

-¡Hola! No hemos tenido oportunidad para presentarnos bien, Yo soy M'gaan, ellas son Artemis, Zatanna y Rocket, ellos son Conner, Wally, Robin y Kaldur no está en estos momentos pero creo que ya se conocían- decía Miss Martian con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Ho-hola-

-Pero si eres una niña muy linda- dijo Wally, su novia solo le dio un codazo en el brazo.

-Bienvenida- dijo la Arquera con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero si eres un encanto pequeña! Cuántos años tienes? 13?- decía Rocket mientras se acercaba a la oji-verde .

-En verdad… tengo 14 años-

-Ojala lleguemos hacer grandes amigas- decía Zatanna sonriente.

-Robin, creo que ocuparon tu lugar del más pequeño- Decía Superboy burlón.

-Si… supongo que si- se ríe el chico maravilla- Bienvenida al Equipo-

-Bueno… los dejo para que se conozcan- luego Canario Negro se fue al tubo z.

**Notas Autora: Hola! Como están? Yo cansada :c estoy llena de exámenes! Por eso mis capítulos son tan cortos lo siento :c y que piensan? Me quieren matar por la muerte de Mario, el tío de Em? Creen que la decisión de Emily fue la correcta? Dejenme sus quejas, felicitaciones, Argumentos, criticas, recomendaciones etc… en Reviews c: Muchas GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**

**Ruphaay1D: Muchas Gracias por tu consejo! :D lo estoy tratando de cumplir… Cuidate! Y ojalas te agrade como está quedando la historia. **

**Infinity Dark: XD asdfghjk Muchas Gracias por lo de Favoritos! C: Amo tus historias y también amo a Richard… okey… hay vemos que hacemos xD asdfgh cuídate y Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Connie1: Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste mi fic c: yo no diría que Richard se enamora de Em… pero bueno sigan leyendo y sabrán que pasara ;) **

**Laura de Phelps: Yo también adoro a Taylor Swift *-* y si, el titulo de mi historia es basada en la canción Starlight ya que pensé que sonaba como nombre de superhéroe c: y Amo las Luces Estelares 3 Que bueno que te guste c: Gracias por tu comentario! **

**Directioner24: Aquí está la continuación así que tranquila XD queda mucho tiempo de Starlight ;) Que bueno que te haya gustado *-***

**Guest: Claro c: aquí traigo la conti (¿?) cuídate Gracias por tu comentario c:**

**Disculpen si ahí errores… Los quiere**

**Kobato.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Misión de una novata Parte 1

**LO SIENTO! He estado llena de exámenes u.u y no creo que pueda publicar hasta después de 4 semanas pero tranquilos! No dejare la historia, igual cuando pueda subiré un capitulo.**

**Justicia Joven ni los personajes ( excepto algunos) me pertenecen, si no a Dc Comics, Warner Bros y a Carton Network. Si me perteneciera obviamente hubiera una tercera temporada y Wally no hubiera ''muerto'' y Nightwing no se hubiera ido del equipo :l ni Jason hubiera muerto :c bueno bueno XD sigamos con el Fic… disfrútenlo! **

-Esta sería la última- dice Superboy colocando una caja en mi ahora cuarto.

-Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ya que ahora vivirás aquí, espero que te sientas cómoda y cualquier cosa nos avises- decía M'gaan.

-Claro cuenta con ello- Los chicos salieron del cuarto y me tire en mi cama, llevaba unos pantalones anchos de tela vendes militar y una camiseta negra junto con unas converse y unos guantes de cuero negros y una gorra de el mismo color que los pantalones.

Después de aceptar unirme al equipo, como no tenía donde quedarme, me vine a vivir al Monte Justicia junto con M'gaan, Superboy y Zatanna. Aun no supero la muerte de mi tío, no he ido al café en estos días, Chris me llama pero tampoco le contesto, no puedo seguir así…

Suspiré- Bueno ahora a desembalar-

**Todo el equipo repórtense en la entrada de la cueva. **

Se escuchó la voz de Batman por todo el lugar.

Salí de la habitación y me fui al lugar dicho para encontrarme con todos los demás del equipo.

Zatanna se encontraba junto a Robin conversando de tecnología y en que entra la magia o algo así esos dos son una pareja aunque no lo acepten, Wally se encontraba hablando de comida (como siempre) mientras Artemis reía de las ocurrencias del pelirrojo- sonreí al verlos-, ahora que veo bien no veo ni a M'gaan ni a Connor ni a Aqualad y tampoco a Rocket.

-Hola S, supe que ya estas instalada- me dijo Robin notando mi presencia igual que los demás.

-He si… algo… aun desembalo- dije nerviosa… tengo que admitir que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con ellos, ya que ¡tienen que verlos! Son héroes! Esta es recién mi primera misión y odio sentirme como novata e inútil… ¿qué pasa si no logro controlar mis poderes en un momento?

-¡Starlight!- escuche a Zatanna tratando de llamar mi atención- ¿estás bien?- se notaba preocupada.

-¡Claro! Porque no? Estoy perfectamente, solo estaba pensando…- dije con una sonrisa- ¿han visto a los demás?- buen cambio de tema Em.

- Aqualad y Srta Marciana están en una misión en La Atlántida mientras que Superboy y Rocket están en Metropolis- contesta Wally.

-Y es por eso que necesito que ustedes vayan a Londres, Inglaterra- Aparece Batman en una grande pantalla- Lex Luthor se encuentra a ya, se dice que está tratando de hackear el sistema de gobierno, aún se desconoce el porqué, averígüenlo , Robin, estás a cargo- lo último lo dice mirando a su protegido - Starlight, la liga ha estado analizando tu caso y llegamos a la conclusión de que solo uses uno de tus elementos que en este caso sería agua- me dice serio, este hombre no tiene emociones o ¿qué? … Esperen- ¿¡Que!? Estoy consciente que no puedo dominar los cuatro completamente… pero ¿solo agua? Es enserio?-

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar Star- escuche que decía Artemis.

- Es cierto- Apoyo Batman- Les quedan 5 horas- y con eso corto la trasmisión-

Esto no es justo.

-Es por tu bien- dijo Robin

¿A? acaso lo dije en voz alta?

-Lo sé- Suspire.

-¡No puedo creerlo iremos a Londres!- dijo Zatanna dejando a parecer su GRAN equipaje con solo un sonar de dedos- estoy lista- Todos nos reímos- ¿qué? O vamos no me digan que no están emocionados-

Vi la hora en mi reloj de muñeca- ya son las 11:00 Am eso quiere decir que a las 16:00 tendríamos que ir saliendo, ire a empacar- les dije.

-Nosotros también- dice Wally tomando la mano de Artemis mientras ella sonríe, ya les dije ¿cuán lindo se ven esos dos?

- Yo también iré, desgraciadamente tendré que ir tocando el violín- dice Robin burlándose.

-Oh vamos hermano- le decía Wally.

Nosotras nos reíamos mientras ellos tenían sus típicas discusiones.

Mientras que los demás se fueron Zatanna y yo fuimos a mi cuarto.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- me dice.

-Por favor, no sé qué llevar ni que ponerme-

Ella de acerco a mi ropa y con un conjuro izo que todo fuera a una de mis maletas- listo y sobre tu traje… veo que no te gustan las faldas o los vestidos… o me equivoco?-

-No, no me gustan, son incomodas- las odio dije para mí lo último.

-Ya se- dijo y recito otro conjuro, algún día entenderé como habla tan rápido al revés en un momento mi ropa fue sustituida por unos shorts verdes militares, una playera negra con una estrella en el centro de mangas cortas y unos guantes vendes hasta el codo.

-Wow- dije cuando me mire en un espejo de la habitación- es… es Wow-

-Lo sé, va perfecto con… pues todo tu- ella estaba sonriente y en sus ojos se notaba lo orgullosa que estaba- más que ese verde hace que tus ojos se noten más y son hermosos por cierto-

-Gracias- conteste sonriente- ya que estamos listas… ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?-

-Claro tenemos tiempo de sobra-

-Muy bien vamos- la tome de su muñeca derecha para luego salir corriendo.

**Notas de la Autora: LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, pero como muchos saben es periodo de exámenes importantes y necesito que me vayan excelente entiendan u.u MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y SI NO LO HAS HECHO PUES HASLO Y DAME TU OPINION SOBRE EL FIC O SOBRE MI COMO ESCRIBO Y ESO C: bueno Muchas Gracias por todo el Apoyo .**

**Directioner24****: Muchas Gracias! Soy una despistada XD a la otra no me equivoco sobre los nombres c: y de nada, yo te avisare cuando necesite un nuevo personaje c: y sobre One Direction xD pues a mi igual me gusta pero igual yo te aviso cualquier cosa c: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU FIC ojala te esté gustando el fic.**

**Infinity Dark: ****Aquí está el esperado capitulo (¿?) XD asdfghj no me golpees :c eres muy sempatica XD que bueno que te esté gustando y sobre Richard… querida es mio! XD asdfghjkl cuídate! :D **

**Muchas Gracias a todos! Los quiere**

Kobato.

**PD: Dejen Reviews o seré cruel en el otro capítulo :D na mentira no soy mala :c **

**PD2: DEJENME TODAS LAS CANCIONES QUE LES GUSTAN EN LOS REVIEWS.**

**PD3: DEJENME IDEAS TAMBIEN XD Y LOS ESTRAÑARE EN ESTAS SEMANAS.**

**PD4: NO SE POR QUE ISE UNA PD4 SI NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR ._.**

Bye! :D 


	7. Capitulo 7: Misión De Una Novata Parte 2

En el Capítulo anterior  
-Gracias- conteste sonriente- ya que estamos listas… ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?-

-Claro tenemos tiempo de sobra-

-Muy bien vamos- la tome de su muñeca derecha para luego salir corriendo.

-Reconocido Canario Negro C-0-9-

-¿A dónde se dirigen chicas?- dijo Dinah ya que vio que estábamos por irnos de la cueva.

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa- solo íbamos a salir un rato, ya que terminamos de empacar-

-Si… escuche que irían a Londres… y es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí- Dice Canario Negro.

-Y cuál es la otra razón- Se escucha la voz de Zatanna.

-Para ayudar a entrenar a mi protegida, y como veo que estas aquí Zatanna nos puedes ayudar-

-Esperen… ¿entrenar? ¿Te refieres a combate cuerpo a cuerpo?- si me dicen que estoy nerviosa es poco, se un poco de defensa personal ya que con las mafias de mi tío tenía que estar alerta y Chris me ha enseñado algunas tácticas pero lo que yo se comparado a lo que Canario Negro sabe ¡Es un asco!

-Claro, eres mi protegida, vamos no perdamos tiempo-

Las tres nos fuimos a la parte de entrenamiento y se ilumina el suelo.

-Zatanna ven aquí- dice Dinah

-Claro-

Entrenamiento Canario Negro contra Zatanna, iniciando en 3…2…1… *pip*

-Lo primero que tienes que saber es que no necesitas utilizar toda tu energia en un solo oponente- escuchaba las lecciones de mi tutora- busca su punto devil y luego derrivalo- desia mientras movia sus manos hacia Zatanna.

-Suena... facil- le dije.

-Y lo es cuando sabes que puntos son y cuales te combienen mas en una batalla y claro una buena ejercitacion no vendria mal- y me guiño el ojo- Bien ahora te mostrare.

Zatanna que se encontraba frente a mi tutora corrio a su direccion con un estilo de ataque pero antes que la alcansara Canario Negro la esquibo dando saltos hacia atras y luego de la nada aparecio tras la maga y paso su pierna por las de Zatanna haciendo resbalar... Wow... y ¡pensar que tendre que hacer eso! estoy muy emocionada.

Les Aplaudi- ¡Eso fue incleible! y ¿aprendere hacer eso en solo este tiempo?- pregunte.

-¡Claro que no! ahora solo te dire los puntos debiles de una persona y despues veremos mas lo que es combate, necesitas ejersitarte primero y es por eso que el equipo tendra que salir a correr en Londres a las 6:00 Am.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- dijo Zatanna con una ceja alzada.

Canario solo nos sonrio y fue a la pantalla

-Ok.. entendi no es broma- termino la maga.

En la pantalla se mostraba el cuerpo humano y algunos puntos rojosen unas partes.

-Los puntos rojos señalan los puntos que te decia, son los puntos deviles de una persona quiero que te las aprendas

-Sigamos con la lección, los puntos débiles de una persona varían, pero el mas común y el que mas afectivo es el equilibrio, por ejemplo- ella parándose firme frente a mi para mostrarme- trata de moverme- me dijo.

Yo dude enseguida.

-¡Vamos! No seas timida-

Me acerque rapido a ella y trate de golpearla cerca del cuello pero ella sujeto mi muñeca inmovilisandola en segundos.

-Lo siento- le dije

-Tranquila sigue intentando y luego las practicaremos, esta bien?-luego camino hacia los tubos Z

-Les quedan una hora deberian llegar los demas luego-

-No deben tardar mucho- le dijo Zatanna

-Reconocido Canario Negro C-0-9-

-Vaya, te veias nerviosa- me dijo mi amiga.

-¡Y lo estaba! No sabes como me controle para no entrar en panico- solte un suspiro y me tire en el sofa.

-¡o vamos! No estes asi todos pasaron por eso-

-Si supongo..-

**-Recnocido Kid Flash**** -****B03-**

**- Reconocido Robin**** – B01-**

**-Reconocido-**** Artemis**** -B07-**

-Ya llegaron- dije con emocion y Sali corriendo de la habitacion.

Todos tenian sus bolsos listos y ansiosos se acercaron.

-¡Estamos listos para partir!- decia el velocista.

-Esperen la Nave esta con M'gaan…- dijo Artemis mirandonos a todos.

-¡Ja! No se preocupen por eso, vengan- dijo Robin y todos lo seguimos a lo que seguramente era el estacionamiento o algo asi en ella se encontraba un gran yet y muy lindo por cierto.

Nos miramos con sonrisas y entramos, quede maravillada era hermoso por donde se viera solo pude dejar escapar un 'Wow' de mis labios.

-Robin como conseguiste esto- dijo Zatanna igual de sorprendida que yo.

-Batman ¿lindo no?- dijo él con su caracteristica sonrisa.

Despues de subir todo nuestro equipaje nos sentamos, Wally y Artemis juntos y Zatanna junto a mi mientras Robin piloteba el yet.

-¿Robin, estas segura que sabes pilotear esto?- le dije desde mi asiento.

-Claro S es de propiedad de Batman todo lo que el posee lo se manejar, hasta lo que no deberia- Tengo que Admitir que el tiene una gran personalidad.

-Tranquila Robin es el mejor en lo que se trata de tecnologia- me dijo Kid.

-Okey…-

El resto del viaje al principio Wally se paso molestando a Artemis ella lo golpeba o se reia o se decian cosas hirientes y luego se reian, Zatanna solo los miraba y se reia luego cada uno se puso sus audifonos y se dispuso a dormir, yo lo intente pero no concilie el sueño asi que despacio me saque el cinturon de seguridad y me fui a donde se encontraba Robin.

-¿Esta todo bien?- le pregunte sentandome en el asiento del copiloto.

-Si, eso deberia preguntarte a ti, no has dormido nada, estaras cansada cuando lleguemos-

-No he podido dormir en muchos dias… supongo que me he acostumbrado,¿ y que ahí de ti? No estaras cansado?-

Me miro y me sonrio- Star soy el compañero del cabañero de la noche… yo casi no duermo-

Me sonroje, por lo estupido de mi pregunta era obvia la respuesta.

-¡Estas sonrojada! ¿acaso dije algo que no devi?- me miro aumentando la sonrisa y escuche un poco su risa.

-¡No te rias! Lo que pasa es que soy muy estupida algunas veces y despistada y eso lo odio, me siento no se…- suspire- ustedes son tan geniales y yo… soy solo una chica que no controla sus poderes- me abrase a mi misma, me di cuenta que me miraba con preocupacion- ¡Pero no lo tomes a mal! Me he sentido muy comoda, son muy atentos conmigo y simpaticos y se los agradesco-

Siguio mirando al frente y yo solo suspire ¿ estuve bien en decirle como me sentia? Me dispuse a pararme pero antes de hacerlo me dijo- No te sientas asi, todos hemos pasado por eso y creeme te entiendo y eres mucho mejor de lo que crees y bueno… cualquier cosa dinosla no te quedes callada, somos tus amigos ahora ¿no?-

Me quede mirandolo y le sonrei y le dije –Gracias- miestras seguia mirando al frente, no se si me ha visto pero luego me fui a mi asiento y me fui durmiendo mientras pensaba en lo que me habia dicho el petirrojo.

**Notas De Autora: Hola! Por fin por fin por fin! Tengo mi querido computador arreglado! :') soy feliz! Muchas gracias por todos los que siguen la historia! Los adoro! Bueno… Ahora quiero que me perdonen por mi DEMORA y FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS y por lo CORTO que ha sido u.u lo repito LOS ADORO **

**Les dejo mis queridas y hermosas paginas donde pueden contactarme :**

**Twitter es 4realforyou **

**Ask es KobatoLi**

**Y Facebook es el bla bla bla de face xd y / esto kobatoooh?ref=tn_tnmn**

Los quiere KOBATO! *-* 3 


End file.
